


(i'm) where villains spend the weekend

by ilylynnbelle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy elements, M/M, really really weird AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, больше ничего хорошего в этом сериале не случилось, очень странное АУ, теперь это мой канон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylynnbelle/pseuds/ilylynnbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Готэм — мой дом, — говорит Освальд.</p><p>Освальд манит к себе Джима и очаровывает, он напоминает ему их город: Готэм такой неправильный, изломанный, но, черт возьми, такой красивый! Он тянет к себе, словно магнит, и Джим думает, что этот город и Освальд и правда имеют даже слишком много общего.</p><p>(Освальд — нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, Джим восстанавливает баланс, а жизнь — сложная штука).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'm) where villains spend the weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(i'm) where villains spend the weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651534) by [Edgebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug). 



> Примечания автора: Всё очень странно, я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, но мои пальцы упали на клаву, и я случайно написала 2800 с гаком слов полусвязного бреда. Так что, ну, вот.
> 
> Примечания переводчика: Прошу Вас, пройдите по ссылке и насыпьте автору сердец :) Наше отп еще живёт, хотя сериал делает всё, чтобы его убить!

— Готэм — мой дом, — умоляет Освальд, — мне больше некуда идти.

И хотя Джим знает, что тот не лжет, его инстинкты подсказывают, что ему не сказали всей правды, он словно чувствует некую недосказанность, но не может понять, почему. Но Освальд смотрит так искренне, так открыто, и Джим убирает руки, отпуская его от грязной кирпичной стены, к которой прижимал.

— Поверь мне или убей, — требуют у него, и Джим выбирает верить.

***

— Готэм — мой дом, — говорит Освальд.

Освальд манит к себе Джима и очаровывает, он напоминает ему их город: Готэм такой неправильный, изломанный, но, черт возьми, такой красивый! Он тянет к себе, словно магнит, и Джим думает, что этот город и Освальд и правда имеют даже слишком много общего.

Он возвращается к нему снова и снова — потому что у Освальда есть информация, потому что Освальду нужна помощь, потому что с Освальдом он хочет быть рядом.

Он идёт улицами Готэма, почти нежно ступает по его венам. Он целует до синяков кожу Освальда, проводит ладонями вдоль позвоночника, рёбер. Освальд сбивается на вдохе, и за окном мигает уличный фонарь.

Готэм теперь и его дом тоже. И ничто уже этого не изменит.

***

— Готэм — мой дом, — говорит Освальд, будто это всё объясняет, когда Джим интересуется, как у него получается с такой легкостью всюду казаться своим.

— Ты жил здесь всю свою жизнь?

Освальд сверкает быстрой, кошачьей улыбкой.

— Да, — отвечает он, — жил здесь. Всю свою жизнь, прямо здесь.

Его ясные глаза похожи на кристально чистую гладь озера, куда ступаешь беспечно, ведь кажется, что вода не глубже нескольких дюймов, а в следующую секунду — ты в десяти футах от поверхности, барахтаешься и задыхаешься, и Джим отводит взгляд, чтобы не утонуть.

***

— Готэм — мой дом, — отвечает ему Освальд, когда Джим рассказывает про старое фото, которое он нашёл. Человек на снимке удивительно похож на Освальда, наверное, его родственник?.. — Конечно, все мои предки жили здесь.

«У тебя нет отца, а твоя мать — немецкая иммигрантка. И отец твой был немец, потому что её фамилия не американская, — думает Джим, но молчит, — твоя семья не из Готэма».

***

Освальда переполняет энергия, когда идёт дождь, в час пик он вял, а больше всего он любит сезон выборов, когда весь город буквально вибрирует от напряжения и возбуждения. Рождественские дни идут сразу после в его списке фаворитов: не то чтобы он отмечал их как-то по-особенному, но он, кажется, лучше себя чувствует. Нога болит меньше.

Джим спрашивает, почему.

— Готэм — мой дом, — Освальд отвечает медленно, смотрит в глаза так, точно ждёт, что Джим что-то разглядит, но Джим снова отводит взгляд, чтобы не утонуть.

***

— Готэм — не мой дом, — говорит Освальд.

Его сегодня ранили. Они с Джимом искали одного человека, в чьи намерения не входило быть найденным, поэтому, когда его загнали в угол, он запаниковал и выстрелил. И попал Освальду точно в его больную ногу — тот рухнул как подкошенный. Джим не успевает ни поймать стрелявшего, ни что-либо сделать, потому что тротуар вдруг сотрясается, и его сшибает с ног — мужчина каким-то чудом убегает.

Освальд воет, вцепившись в раненую ногу, а Джим даже не пытается встать, ведь земля ходит ходуном — землетрясение, в Готэме? Сейчас? Джим ползёт по трясущемуся асфальту к Освальду — тот, весь в слезах, только прижимает ногу ближе.

— Освальд! Освальд, послушай, всё будет хорошо! — он бегло осматривает рану. — Это просто царапина!

На другом конце улицы опасно шатается здание, а по лицу Освальда всё струятся слёзы. Он громко всхлипывает, Джиму слышится грохот. Что-то обрушилось.

— Освальд, пожалуйста, — уговаривает Джим, зажимая рану, чтобы остановить кровь, хоть и знает, что так больнее, — прошу тебя, успокойся. Давай, глубокий вдох…

Освальд впивается в него взглядом, и у Джима снова возникает это ощущение, будто он вот-вот утонет, но земля дрожит, и он не опускает глаз. Освальд сейчас сам себе враг: истерика вредит куда больше, чем пуля.

— Нам надо убираться отсюда, — настаивает Джим.

Освальд вдыхает поглубже, кивает ему. Пытается взять себя в руки.

И так же внезапно, как началось, землетрясение сходит на нет. Асфальт прекращает двигаться, и на долгий миг воцаряется тишина.

— Прости меня, — Освальд произносит еле слышно. — Он просто попал ровно туда, где Муни п-повредила мне ногу. Не самое… приятное чувство.

— Ты что… — Джим озадаченно моргает. Сердце у него всё ещё стучит в ушах, и вопрос звучит чуть громче, чем он рассчитывал, — ты сейчас за _землетрясение_ извиняешься?

— Пожалуйста, отведи меня домой. Мне нужна медицинская помощь, — бормочет Освальд. — Всё неправильно. Готэм — не мой дом.

***

— Джим, — осторожно начинает Освальд, пока Джим обрабатывает рану, — я не был с тобой полностью откровенен.

— Ты не из Готэма? — спрашивает Джим, поудобнее перехватывая лодыжку Освальда.

— Нет, я… Я из Готэма. Буквально, — он закрывает глаза. — Джим, Готэм — не мой дом, потому что я _и есть_ Готэм.

Джим моргает.

— Что, прости?

Освальд, склонившись ближе, цепко смотрит на него.

— Я — Готэм, — он говорит тихо и твёрдо, но Джим, покачав головой, заканчивает перевязку и поднимается на ноги.

— Ты просто устал, вот и всё. Поспи немного, ты бредишь, — Джим собирается уйти, но Освальд ловит его за руку, настойчиво тянет на себя.

— Нет, Джим, пожалуйста, это не бред, — умоляет он, пытаясь встать на здоровую ногу, — я впервые в жизни совсем не лгу! Пожалуйста, _да послушай же_! — он в два счёта дотягивается до Джима, обнимает обеими руками шею. Делает ещё шаг, и вот уже они соприкасаются лбами, и…

_…и уличные фонари, и машины движутся, и Джим чувствует спящих людей, и кошек на крышах, и птиц на проводах…_

_…шагают по его асфальту, по его коже, он чувствует, как люди пересекают его границы, как они остаются здесь навсегда; они живут внутри него, они теперь — его часть, они — кровь в его венах…_

_…и здания строятся, и здания разрушаются, он ощущает всё: каждый кирпич, каждый удар молотка…_

_…он — их порочность, и их доброта, и зло, и любовь, и он был рядом годы, годы, десятилетия, и люди его меняют, и он становится, он становится, становится…_

_…слабее, он чувствует, как в нём растёт что-то тёмное, как опухоль, оно страшно шумит в ушах и вот-вот поглотит его полностью…_

**_…ты — последний хороший человек в Готэме, и я хочу тебе помочь…_ **

Готэм отпускает его, и Джим отшатывается, ловя ртом воздух, будто забыл, как дышать. Ноги заплетаются, руки инстинктивно сжимают голову в защитном жесте. Готэм обеспокоенно глядит на него своими ясными голубыми глазами, а Джим когда-то уже схлопотал себе паническую атаку, и вот сейчас ощущения почти те же — чувство не менее космическое, и совсем не в хорошем смысле этого слова.

— Прости, друг мой, — сочувственно произносит город, — поначалу может быть чересчур, но я не знал, как ещё тебе объяснить.

— Ты… ты и вправду Готэм, — говорит он, как только перестаёт задыхаться, а сердце возвращается из горла на своё законное место.

— Да, — подтверждает Готэм, — и мне, всё же, очень нравится имя Освальд: «о» звучит так остро и, вместе с тем…

— Ты болен? — перебивает его Джим. — Ты _болен_! Я это _почувствовал_!

— Да, — тихо повторяет Освальд.

Джим встряхивается и начинает беспокойно мерить комнату шагами:

— Как ты… как это вообще возможно, что ты — это целый город? — неустойчивым голосом допытывается он.

— У каждого города есть душа, Джим. Я — душа Готэма, — он пожимает плечами и выдавливает на мгновение неуверенную и неискреннюю улыбку, — всё очень просто.

— Да вот как-то ни черта не похоже!

— Джим, прошу, сядь, я начинаю переживать. Ничего ведь не изменилось. Я же… — Освальд никогда не знал, куда деть свои руки, когда он расстроен, и сейчас это особенно видно, — я всё ещё Освальд, — слова звучат так несчастно, что Джим застывает. Он берёт глубокий вдох и медленно опускается рядом с Освальдом.

— Извини. Извини, пожалуйста, — сбивчиво просит он. — Просто всё это немного… ошеломляет.

— Я буду более чем рад ответить на любые вопросы, в меру своих возможностей, конечно, я… и сам не всё понимаю.

— Твоя… твоя мать?

— Реинкарнация — самый простой и чистый способ заставить всё работать, — объясняет он. — Я возвращаюсь через разные семьи, разных матерей.

Джим кивает. Если он может поверить, что Освальд — душа Готэма, то он может поверить и в реинкарнацию. Это не более невероятно.

— Так ты, вроде как… бог?

Освальд как будто одновременно приятно удивлён и раздосадован.

— Я польщен, Джим, но нет. Ни на что сверхъестественное в этом облике я не способен.

Джим качает головой:

— Всё, что ты мне показал, — говорит он, — это… выматывает. И ты себя так всё время чувствуешь?

— Со временем привыкаешь.

— Звучит довольно сверхъестественно.

Освальд сверкает улыбкой:

— Я не могу читать мысли, — поясняет он, — и мне сложно сосредоточиться на конкретных людях или местах. Я вижу всё единым целым.

Джим откидывается на спинку дивана, устало трёт лицо руками.

— О боже, — тянет он, внезапно осознав, — я трахал целый чертов город!

Освальд смеётся, и Джим тоже позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— О, нет, — уверяет его Освальд. — Не беспокойся. Городу это нравилось, даю слово.

— А с тобой не соскучишься, правда?

— Правда-правда, — оба смеются, и Джим чувствует, что постепенно возвращается в привычную колею. Отличный показатель того, как быстро его жизнь катится к чертям. Души городов? Да ничего необычного.

Тут он вспоминает болезнь и внезапно сталкивается с реальностью.

— Ты болен, — повторяет Джим. — Почему? Как города вообще болеют?

Внезапный вопрос, кажется, сбивает Освальда с мысли, и он опускает взгляд.

— Что ж, — негромко начинает он, — я, в общем-то… я понял, что болен, когда Муни покалечила мне ногу. Помнишь, пару месяцев назад Готэм тоже слегка встряхнуло? Балла на четыре по шкале Рихтера?

— Ты же шутишь, да?

— Нет. Это всё Муни и… — он указывает на ногу. — Понимаешь, она должна была вылечиться. Обычно так и случилось бы. И определённо никаких землетрясений при этом быть не должно, в этом я абсолютно уверен.

Джим взволнованно склоняется ближе, пытаясь поймать его взгляд:

— Так что происходит?

— Что, я думаю, происходит, — медленно говорит Освальд, — я… я _предполагаю_. Здесь нет возможности быть уверенным. Я никогда… не говорил с другим городом. И нельзя, знаешь ли, найти такого рода вещи в интернете, не существует отдельного Гугла для душ городов, скажу я тебе, но…

— Освальд, пожалуйста, просто ответь.

— Баланс нарушен, вот почему я… становлюсь чем-то, что не понимаю, — запинается он. — Может, умираю. Не знаю. Мне больно, Джим, и мне страшно — раньше такого никогда не было. У меня не должно быть столько контроля над обликом города, ощущения этого тела не должны вызывать землетрясений, но…

— Ты знаешь, в чём причина?

Освальд замирает, и на мгновение его глаза загораются надеждой:

— Баланс нарушен, Джим, как я уже сказал. Я в таком состоянии уже долгое время, и это влияет на меня, — говорит он. — Свет и тьма, добро и зло — две стороны одной монеты, верно? Если… если одна чаша весов перевешивает слишком сильно, то всё… идёт наперекосяк. Сперва медленно. Я должен держать равновесие, Джим, не склоняться к чему-то одному, — он вздыхает. — Я пытался… я пытался взять всё в свои руки пару лет назад, как человек. «Исцели себя сам», знаешь? Но я… я попал в…

— Нет, не надо… я понял. Я видел, — кивает Джим. — Ты — Готэм, и когда ему плохо, то и тебе тоже плохо. Это имеет смысл. Насколько вся эта чепуха вообще может иметь смысл.

Освальд сразу же кажется спокойнее.

— Я рад, что ты понимаешь.

— Дай я угадаю: твой план накрылся, и всё стало только хуже, когда ты пустился во все тяжкие?

— Думаю, это называется «аутоагрессия», — неловко произносит Освальд. — И годами я… я думал, да какого чёрта? Мне весело. Ничего же страшного не происходит, так не всё ли равно, если баланс немного сместился? Это ведь не доставляет никаких проблем. А потом я… Джим, _иногда я забываю, кто я_ , — Освальд вдруг кажется таким маленьким, таким ужасно, невероятно крошечным и беспомощным, и это так непривычно и пугающе, что Джим сдаётся и прижимает его к себе. Освальд прерывисто вздыхает, устраиваясь под подбородком Джима. — Вот почему я хочу тебе помочь, — продолжает он. — Потому что, кажется, ты и правда последний хороший человек в Готэме. И без тебя, я…

_Я не знаю, чем я стану._

Они долго сидят в тишине: Джим, обхватив Освальда руками, и Освальд, прижавшись ближе. Джим сидит и проигрывает в голове их разговор, пытается переварить всё сказанное. Это смешно, это странно, но ведь он видел всё своими глазами, поэтому он просто примет это как факт.

— Ладно, — Джим делает глубокий вдох. — Хорошо. Нам пора заняться делом. Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Это может быть не в твоих силах, — мягко произносит Освальд.

— Мы попробуем, — решительно отвечает Джим, — мы, чёрт возьми, попробуем. И для начала нам надо удостовериться, что ты в порядке, потому что, чёрт, тебе же надо есть, да? Ты вообще ел что-нибудь за последние восемь часов?

— Нет, — говорит Освальд. — Тунец. Мне нравится тунец.

***

Итак, Освальд и дальше занимается своими освальдовскими делами, а Джим и дальше работает в участке, ловит плохих парней, спасает людей. Упорно работает, чтобы склонить чаши весов в верном, мать его, направлении.

Иногда Освальд возвращается ночью домой, покрытый не своей кровью.

Иногда Освальд забывает, кто он, на несколько часов кряду, а потом, вспоминая, ловит ртом воздух и дрожит, пытаясь не паниковать от того, что теряет самого себя.

Иногда Джим задаётся вопросом: не слишком ли поздно?

А ещё иногда Джим чувствует, как город обнимает его и мурчит под его ногами.

***

— Готэм — не мой дом, Джим, потому что я — Готэм, — шепчет он однажды ночью в тишину между их губами. — Я думал, у меня нет дома.

— Думал? — повторяет за ним Джим. Их ноги сплетены, руки лениво выводят линии на коже Освальда.

— У меня есть дом. Ты — мой дом, Джим Гордон, — он кладёт руку Джиму на грудь. — Вот мой дом. Вот здесь.

Они — дом друг для друга. Они — дом друг для друга, и, хоть прошло уже довольно много времени, Освальду не становится лучше, как бы Джим ни старался, и сейчас он намерен попробовать кое-что глупое.

— Покажи мне ещё раз, — шепчет он. — То, что ты чувствуешь.

Освальд кивает и нерешительно кладёт ладонь ему на шею, и…

…и город снова его ошеломляет, но в этот раз он расслабляется, он помнит, что надо дышать, он смотрит в кристальные озёра глаз Освальда, крепко держит его взгляд и позволяет себе утонуть, наполняет городом свои лёгкие, дышит им медленно и спокойно, не сопротивляясь. Вбирает в себя всю опасную красоту, весь пугающий мрак.

«Раздели это со мной. Если ты не можешь восстановить баланс, дай мне часть своей ноши. Я тебя люблю, — думает он в этот миг абсолютного понимания. — Я что угодно сделаю, если это тебя исцелит».

В ответ Джим чувствует нежность, оглушительную, как раскаты грома, и волны любви, и обожание, словно город существует для него, словно сам Готэм посвящён ему… он чувствует радость, бьющуюся в Готэме.

«Не знаю, смогу ли, — эхом слышится Джиму. — Я не знаю…»

«Попробуй», — умоляет он.

И в один ослепительный миг все мысли, все ощущения городской жизни сужаются до этой нежности, всё смешивается в _люблю тебя люблю тебя люблю люблю люблю_ , и Джим пытается ответить тем же.

Он не помнит, как Освальд отстраняется.

***

Джим просыпается в обнимку с сопящим Освальдом. Он чувствует его медленное, ровное дыхание. Птицы на улице чирикают и поют с выдающимся энтузиазмом.

Джиму тепло. Спокойно. Он счастлив.

Джим просыпается и чувствует солнце на своих крышах.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: В общем, фик случился, когда я подумала: «А ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ОСВАЛЬД –РЕАЛЬНАЯ ПЕРСОНИФИКАЦИЯ ГОТЭМА?», и он написался, прежде чем я смогла себя остановить. Всё еще не очень понимаю, что происходит или произошло. Интерпретируйте в своё удовольствие. Я не знаю. *всплескивает руками*
> 
> Название из «Vegas Lights» Panic at the Disco, потому что песня очень напоминает мне о Готэме. 


End file.
